


Secret's out

by Thranduilsassyking



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduilsassyking/pseuds/Thranduilsassyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries, so take a leap of faith and try this one out please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret's out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this of Google docs so pardon the lack of indentation i did do it originally but it didn't copy over.

After the death of Duke Bastian Vivienne was utterly distraught, and since Vivienne had helped Talasan get through loss of his clan he thought it only right to help her now. So after some hard bargaining, the happily parting of a large chunk of coin, and a dragon bone imbued axe enchanted with fire; Talasan was now the proud owner of a box of very fine Antivan wine. He had also finally talked Vivienne into coming to his quarters. He knew even though she didn’t let it show she was barely holding it together.   
“Dear, whatever did you need that requires me to come all the way up here?” she asked as she sat down on the couch in front of the fire Talasan filled a glass, handed it to Vivienne, and poured himself a glass, “What’s this for dear?” she asked, “Oh, Antivan! This couldn’t have been easy to come by.” she added.   
“Vivienne, you can stop being strong now. I’m here for you to talk if you want to… If not there’s still good wine.” Talasan said. It took Vivienne off guard, but still she said nothing and quickly changed the subject to Talasan’s training as a Knight Enchanter. It wasn’t until much later, after the sun had set and they had moved out to the balcony for fresh air that Vivienne turned to Talasan.   
“Talasan, dear, I…” she trailed off getting choked up staring into Talasan’s brilliant green eyes. A beautiful side effect of the Conclave, “I-” she was stopped, overcome by emotion, holding onto Talasan’s forearms for support. She drew a few shaky breaths, fighting against the inevitable, refusing to break just yet. Then she let out a choked sob and her walls shattered. She fell into Talasan’s chest as she continued to sob openly. Talasan hugged her, rubbing her back, trying to calm her.   
Once her sobs subsided she looked up to those intent green eyes and before she realized what she was doing she stretched up, taking his face in one hand, and pressed her lips to his. One of his hands snaked around her waist and another gently clasped the back of her neck while her hand moved into his stunning red hair, undoing the lazy braid.   
Talasan walked her back pressing her against the window then lifted her and walked her back to his bed. After that night there was another, and another, but Vivienne was persistent on not wanting to make their relationship public because of how it would look. She said the conspiracies and rumors that would arise could destroy the Inquisition. She had brought up valid points, but Talasan did not care. As long as he could hold her at night he didn’t care if nobody knew, or everyone knew. He had her, and to him that is all that mattered. They had gotten good at dismissing the questioning glares of the others and assuring them that nothing was going on between them, and they thought they had everyone fooled until this particular morning when they had both slept in.  
“Oh your inquisitoralness!” Varric called from the door, but neither of the two woke so Varric decided that he would just go up. I mean it’s not the first time he’s been to the Inquisitor's quarters. They’ve had many a late nights playing wicked grace, so what could be the problem now?  
“Inquisitor, get out of bed! You were supposed to be in Val Royeaux gaining the favor of a dutchess an hour ag- Maker’s balls! Iron Lady, is that you?!” Varric said, covering his eyes with a hand.   
Vivienne had sat up at the sudden voice, luckily the sheets was still wrapped around her. Talasan sat up next, “Varric? wha-” he was cut off.  
“I knew it! Sparkler owes me 50 coffers!” he exclaimed then turned and hurried out of the room laughing violently.   
“I’d try to stop him, but by the time I got down there half of Skyhold will know and he would have collected on all their bets, which Varric probably won most of.” Talasan said half laughing as he laid back down, “So, I guess the secret’s finally out.” he joked, smiling up at Vivienne.   
She sighed and laid back down, half on Talasan’s chest, “I suppose it is, Dear.” she said as she smirked slightly.   
“So, you’re not upset?” he asked and she laughed.   
“Of course not, dear! With friends like ours I’m surprised it lasted this long.” she replied.   
“Shall we get dressed to, as the Fereldens say, take the walk of shame?” she asked.   
Talasan laughed heartily, “Most definitely!” he replied.


End file.
